<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Giving You Eden by kim67TFW</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263459">Giving You Eden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim67TFW/pseuds/kim67TFW'>kim67TFW</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cas gave his grace up for Dean, Cas gets a garden, Dean gives Cas another gift, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Implied Bottom Dean, Implied Top Castiel, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Now they live happily together, they deserve each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:35:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim67TFW/pseuds/kim67TFW</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During a hot make out session, Dean remembers he has to show Cas something. Cas eventually gives in and Dean gives him yet another gift for his newly human life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Giving You Eden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean moaned as Cas lowered his head to kiss Dean's neck. Cas was stopping every once in a while to bite and suck at his skin.</p><p>"Cas," Dean gasped as his lover sucked another mark where his neck met his shoulder. Dean grasped at Cas's shoulders. "Cas come on man. I gotta show you something."</p><p>Cas pulled away from Dean's marked neck to look him in the eyes, "Can it wait? I'm busy." Cas went back to Dean's neck, licking his pulse.</p><p>Dean pulled Cas's hair so that his head was tilted and Dean placed his lips on Cas's. Dean nibbled Cas's bottom lip, which made Cas push Dean further into the wall of their bedroom and forced his tongue in Dean's mouth. Dean moaned loudly as Cas dominated him, letting him take control like he always does.</p><p>Dean pulled away for breath, "Cas... As much as I love where this is going, I really need to show you something. Trust me, it's worth it." They stared into each other's eyes, breathing heavily and their hearts were pumping loudly in their chests.</p><p>Cas pouted, "Alright, as long as we continue this."</p><p>"Don't we always?" Dean smiled and pecked Cas on the lips once more. Cas stepped back and they straightened their clothing. Dean tried his best to pull his collar up so that if they ran into Sam, the hickeys wouldn't scar him.</p><p>"Okay, follow me," Dean smiled and opened their bedroom door. He dragged Cas through the halls, turning left and right until they stopped in front of an unfamiliar door.</p><p>"So I found this earlier today that I know you'll like," Dean said and he opened the door.</p><p>Cas gasped when he saw the sunlight mysteriously entering its way through the transparent ceiling. The room was filled with what looked like garden beds and dead plants.</p><p>"It's not much but I gathered that the Men of Letters had their own personal garden that they used to grow their herbs and stuff. They used a spell to get the sunlight to come through the ceiling and outsiders can't see inside. I thought, ya know, since you're human now, you would want a hobby or something other than hunting and I remembered from when you were crazy, you followed a bee to a garden and maybe you could have your own bees-"</p><p>Dean grunted as he was cut off with a pair of lips. He closed his eyes and let himself get carried away into the kiss.</p><p>Cas pulled back, "Thank you Dean."</p><p>"Eh it's no problem."</p><p>"Dean, you don't understand. Building a garden is... I've destroyed so many things since I came to Earth and I can't make up for that." Dean was going to interrupt but Cas pressed two fingers to his lips, "You gave me something that I can create, nourish and care for. I thank you for that Dean."</p><p>When Cas was done, Dean smiled and cupped Cas's face, feeling Cas's stubble beneath his fingertips, "You didn't destroy everything ya know. You also built something."</p><p>Cas looked at him confused and Dean continued, "You rebuilt me."</p><p>Everything clicked for Cas and he smiled, "That is true and it is my greatest victory."</p><p>Dean laughed, "I love you Cas, my angel."</p><p>"I love you too, Dean," Cas said and they shared a kiss until Cas broke away. "Now let me show you just how thankful I am."</p><p>Dean squeaked as Cas swept his feet from under him and held him in bridal style. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas's neck and let himself be carried to their bedroom.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>